terminales_s1_spspfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Proverbes anglais
Voici quelques proverbes anglais, que vous pourrez peut-être rencontrer plus tard ou que vous pouvez utiliser dans vos copies pour les distinguer des autres (et pour montrer que vous avez du vocabulaire) ^^ Ils sont classés par catégories. Appearances (Apparences) * You can't tell a book by its cover. ** On ne juge pas un livre par sa couverture. * Beauty is only skin deep. ** La beauté physique ne fait pas tout. * Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. ** La beauté est dans celui qui la contemple. Friendship / Family / Relationship (Amitié / Famille / Relations) * A friend in need is a friend indeed. ** Traduction ? * It takes alls sorts to make a world. ** Traduction ? * There's no place like home. ** Il n'y a pas d'autres endroits comme la maison. * Blood is thicker than water. ** Traduction ? Life (Vie) * Life begins at forty. ** La vie commence à 40 ans. * Where there's life there's hope. ** Où il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir. * You can only die once. ** Tu ne peux mourir qu'une fois. * All good things come to an end. ** Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. * Every cloud has a silver lining. ** Un mal pour un bien. Love (Amour) * Love makes the world go round. ** L'amour fait tourner le monde. * Love will find a way. ** L'amour triomphe toujours. * Love is blind. ** L'amour rend aveugle. Money / Luck / Fortune (Argent / Chance / Fortune) * Money isn't everything. ** L'argent ne fait pas tout. * You cannot have your cake and eat it. ** Tu ne peux pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre. * A fool and his money are soon parted. ** Un fou et son argent se séparent rapidement. * If wishes were horses, beggars would ride. ** Traduction ? * You can't win them all. ** Tu ne peux pas toujours tout gagner. * Beggar's can't be choosers. ** Les mendiants ne peuvent pas choisir. * The best things in life are free. ** La meilleure chose dans la vie est la liberté. * All that glitters is not gold. ** Tout ce qui brille n'est pas de l'or. Morality (Moralité) * Practise what you preach. ** Fais ce que tu prêches. * Waste not want not. ** Celui qui ne gaspille pas n'a besoin de rien. * It is better to give than to receive. ** C'est mieux de donner que de recevoir. * Actions speak louder than words. ** Les actions en disent plus que les mots. * Once bitten twice shy. ** Une fois mordu, on est plus vigilant la deuxième fois. Time (Temps) * More haste lesse speed. ** Plus on veut aller vite, moins on a le temps. * Time is money. ** Le temps c'est de l'argent. * Time is a great healer ** Le temps répare les blessures. * Time waits for no man. ** Le temps n'attends personne. * There is a time and a place for everything. ** Il y a un temps et un endroit pour tout. * A stitch in time saves nine. ** Une couture du temps sauve le temps. Wisdom / Education (Sagesse / Education) * Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise. ** Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. * Empty vessels make most noise. ** Ceux qui disent le plus en savent le moins. * It is never too late to learn. ** Ce n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. Work / Success (Travail / Succès) * A job begun is a job half done. ** Un travail commencé est un travail à moitié terminé. * No pain, no gain. ** Traduction ? * If at first you don't succeed, try and try again. ** Si tu ne réussis pas, essaie et essaie encore. * The grass is always greener on the other side of the fence. ** L'herbe est toujours plus verte de l'autre côté de la clôture. * The early bird catches the worm. ** Traduction ? Catégorie:Anglais